


Bite Me

by Corgi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mates, Tumblr, Ugh, au-mates, prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corgi/pseuds/Corgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> I need a fic where a natural bite or scratch from your mate won’t heal as fast as any other injury you get as a werewolf.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Cue Stiles biting Derek’s hand when Derek goes to cover his mouth to get Stiles to shut up for once.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And Derek being confused when the bite doesn’t heal immediately.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Until he realizes. </i>
</p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>Tumblr inspired fan fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

"I have so much work to do." Stiles began, practically melting onto the den’s sofa. Derek looked up from the arm chair and raised an eyebrow. Stiles nodded, wide eyed.

"Yeah, so much work. I have three essays to write, essays _that actually have a topic this time_ so I can’t write a totally awesome essay like the one time I wrote on circumcision - and I got a good grade for that by the way - and I also have a fuck-ton of equations to do - why isn’t a fuck-ton an actual unit of measurement? - and then I have to do some light research on metamorphosis,” He inhaled and exhaled quickly, barely taking a second. “ _And then_ I have to continue translating the Argent’s bestiary because for some reason it’s all in fucking latin and then Deaton wants me to-“

As he ranted, the human failed to notice as the alpha leant across and placed a hand over his mouth. Stiles went to recoil but the hand stayed pressed to his face, and Derek continued to give him a look.

"Stiles. Shut up." Stiles took the mature approach and licked the wolf’s palm. Derek growled and pressed it against his mouth harder.

“ ** _Stiles._** ” The human glared back and bit down on his hand, causing the wolf to recoil in shock. “Did you just-?” But Stiles stormed off, ignoring him completely.

The wolf rolled his eyes and leant back, picking up his book before wiping the human’s saliva off of his hand.

Derek hadn’t meant to irritate Stiles that much, he just wanted him to be quiet for a second, or to get to the point of what he wanted. He sighed slightly, and frowned.

He found his place on the page and relaxed, ignoring the stinging pain of where Stiles had bit him-

_Wait._

Derek stared at his hand, at the raised red teeth indents in horror. He failed to notice as his uncle breezed in and came to stand behind him.

"Did you upset Stiles because he didn’t even flinch or call me names-" Peter caught sight of the bite mark, and both wolves knew what it meant.

"Oh. Well. This is interesting."

—

Stiles pulled his hair again, eyes narrowing on the passage about werewolf mates. The situation with Derek from earlier had gone stupidly wrong earlier, all he had to do was open his mouth and it irritated the alpha. _All he wanted to do_ was ask him out to go and get a coffee or some curly fries or something so he could seduce him with his awkward charm or _something along those lines._

He sighed and hit himself in the forehead.

The exhaustion was making it difficult to continue reading, something about wounds and not healing and _why was he suddenly cold?_ He whirled around to see Derek sat on his bed, staring at him oddly, like he’d never seen Stiles before.

"Is someone hurt?" He asked, looking around wildly.

"What?"

"Well, generally when you come to see me someone’s either dead or getting there. So, who’s hurt?" He responded bluntly, mainly just wanting to go to sleep. He had been planning to go and apologise and then ask him out. Maybe not the ask him out bit.

"I’m not- nothing’s gone wrong Stiles. I came to apologise for earlier. Also, I need to talk to you quite -"

"You came to apologise? I was gonna apologise! Unfair dude! Besides what are you apologising for? I bit you!"

"Actually, the bite is what I came to talk about." 

Stiles cocked his head softly, furrowing his eyes brows. He made a motion for Derek to continue.

"I- Ugh." 

Stiles had never seen him look so awkward before. Broody and emotionally constipated, yes. But never awkward.

"Um, there’s a thing with werewolves, and um, mates…" Derek Hale was actually blushing. Call the news and tell everybody. _Derek Hale was blushing like a schoolgirl._

"Well, a natural bite or scratch-"

"From a wolf’s mate can’t be healed by super werewolf mojo, yeah, I know that." Stiles interrupted, before wincing. "Uhm, I mean, sorry, carry on."

"It’d be- ugh. Here." 

The alpha held up his hand, showing the still raised mark. It took Stiles a moment to work out what he was saying, before everything clicked and he froze.

The wolf inside of Derek whined as his mate’s discomfort became apparent, and Derek made a move to go.

"Sorry, I shouldn’t have-"

"Wait!" Derek turned to look at Stiles, who was blushing slightly with one hand raised. He straightened himself out and got to his feet, shifting and stepping closer.

"What- um, what does mates entail exactly?" He asked cautiously, afraid that Derek was going to run.

"It means that you’re the only one for me." He replied after a moment of silence. "But, that doesn’t mean I’m the only one for you. I mean, you can go and live out your life with someone else and that’s okay, because-"

He barely realised that Stiles was kissing him until the human was pulling away, looking slightly hurt.

"I’m sorry I-"

Derek lunged to follow his mouth, pressing himself against the shorter boy and winding his arms around his waist. Stiles immediately pressed back, reaching up to bury his hands in his hair.

They pulled away panting, and Stiles smiled slightly.

"I’m not saying lets get married, but I do sort of love you a little bit. I mean, I’m willing to take this slow to make it work." He told him. "And I am sorry for biting you." Derek pulled him back close, before grinning wolfishly against his mouth.

"I wouldn’t be sorry."

He began to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to http://heathyr.tumblr.com/ for the idea!  
> how do you end things?


End file.
